


Blue Shell

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Niam - Freeform, That's it, short and sweet, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little video game drabble, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shell

Liam smiled shyly, grabbing Niall's hand in his own as he stroked it with his thumb.

"Please? I know our last date didn't go to well but-" 

Niall snorted,"You stole my star. You stole my fucking star Liam and that can't be forgiven."

The blonde had a smile playing at his lips despite what he'd just said as he remembered their last date.

"We were playing against each other! I promise if you agree, we'll stay far, far away from any of the Mario Party games. I swear."

Niall sighed and nodded,"Okay. Mario games are quite fun though"

The brunette smiled widely,"I have some different ones I think"

This is how the two found themselves screaming at each other on the floor of Liam's bedroom, shoving each other and throwing weapons.

Well through a screen anyway. 

"Liam stop! You're gonna- ha! Oh shit you're in 7th place wow not so great now, are ya?"

Niall hummed happily as he drove his kart smoothly through Bowser's castle, having quite a lead in first place.

Liam was quick to drive into the next item box he saw and smiled devilishly as he eyes the item he received.

Niall didn't even notice as he continued to drive around without a care in the world, not realizing Liam had easily passed up every other driver so that he was in second place, still carrying the item he had recieved when he was in the back.

With a smile, Liam pressed B and watched as the blue shell flew in front of him, right to Niall, smiling wider when he heard the alerting sounds coming from Niall's remote.

"Liam!" Niall's kart was blown into the air as he had to painfully watch Liam's kart drive past him just quick enough to cross the finish line at first place.

The older boy laughed,"Ah, not so great now, are ya?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't, you're a little baby", he reached over, pinching the blonde's rosy cheek and leaned back with a grin.

In a split second, he was being tackled by Niall, thrown into the ground and getting a pillow shoved into his face.

"I hate you! That game was mine! It's like the star all over again!"

Liam decided to humour the boy for a little longer before pushing him off with ease (Niall wasn't very strong and Liam was like twice his weight anyway).

"Babe, we were playing against each other!"

"It doesn't matter! We- wait" Niall stopped struggling and looked up at Liam who was now pinning him to the ground without a problem.

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Is there a problem?", Liam turned his head to the side, staring the blonde directly in the eye.

Niall's face turned red as he struggled for words,"I-I .. Liam we're n-not .. like we're not together.." 

"And?"

"And you called me babe." Liam laughed, shifting so he could hover over the blonde easier.

"Usually, I think people call other people 'babe' when they like them. I also think people usually ask other people on dates because they like them."

Niall got impossibly more red, trying to hide his face despite the fact Liam had his arms pinned above his head.

"So you really like me? Like you're not just pulling my leg here?" 

Liam frowned at this, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at the boy

"I would never do that to you, Niall. I really, really like you and I wouldn't keep asking you on dates if I didn't."

The blonde smiled at that,"Well I like you too. A lot."

"Would you mind if I kissed you, Niall?" Liam asked softly, letting go of one of Niall's arms to brush away a soft strand of hair out of the boy's face.

Niall shook his head slowly with a small smile and a blush,"No"

The brunette leaned down then, careful of putting any weight on the boy below him as he hovered closer to his face, his breath ghosting over his thin lips.

It seemed like forever, but finally Liam leaned down just that little bit further and pressed their lips together, holding them there for a few moments before slowly moving his lips and smiling slightly as he felt Niall mirror his movements.

The kiss only lasted a minute but as they pulled away, the two were breathless and in near disbelief of what had just happened.

"I really like you, Liam"

Liam smiled and pecked his lips once more,"I really like you too, Ni. What do you say we play another round of Mario Kart?"

Niall shoved at his chest and laughed,"Fine. But no blue shell, got it?"


End file.
